The present invention relates to the field of accessory lights for vehicles and, more particularly, to a motion activated wheel light for vehicle wheels.
Accessory lights of various kinds have become popular for enhancing the appearance of a vehicle. Some such accessory lights may additionally provide added visibility to the vehicle in low light conditions, thereby aiding to increase safety.
Colored lights for lighting the undercarriage of a motor vehicle have also become popular, particularly with younger drivers. Similarly, other known accessory lights for vehicles may be connected to a vehicle wheel for producing a lighting effect on the wheel. Some of these lights, for example, may be suitable for mounting onto wheels on bicycles, motorcycles, automobiles and other motor vehicles.
Accessory lights for mounting on vehicle wheels have been known. Some wheel lights mount onto the spokes of a bicycle wheel. Some lights mount onto the air valve stem of a wheel, but are only reflectors not producing emitted light, or require that they be manually switched on and off. Yet other similar lights for mounting on a tire""s air valve stem are energized on contact with the valve stem and remain energized for as long as the battery lasts.
The present invention advantageously provides an automatic wheel light for connecting onto the wheel""s air valve stem. The wheel light energizes responsive to the rotational movement of the wheel, so that the light is off when the vehicle is standing still and turns on when the vehicle is moving. Such operation provides for extended battery life, and avoids the inconvenience of having to manually turn the wheel light on and off. In addition, the wheel light is inexpensive to manufacture and is useful for enhancing the appearance and visibility of the moving vehicle.
With the foregoing in mind, the present invention advantageously provides a motion activated wheel light for a vehicle wheel having an air valve stem. The light comprises a housing for connecting the light to the air valve stem; a power source positioned within the housing; a light source positioned within the housing and connected to the power source; and a switch positioned within the housing and connected to the power source and to the light source so as to energize the light source responsive to motion of the wheel.
The housing provides an enclosure for protecting the other components of the wheel light and, preferably, also serves to connect the wheel light to the wheel. The housing comprises a material which allows light emitted by the light source to shine through so that it may be seen by a person observing the moving vehicle.
The switch is motion activated, and is responsive to a centrifugal force generated when the vehicle wheel rotates. The light source is energized when the switch is activated, thereby lighting the vehicle wheel.
The wheel light may comprise a shape for forming a visually perceptible light image when the light source is energized by the motion of the vehicle wheel.